A Fated Fairy Tail
by Bookgeek102
Summary: When Lucy and Natsu go on a job together they decide they are done hiding their feelings for one another. What will happen when two people that have held back their feelings for years finally confess? They were always fated to be together, now let's see what happens when they realize it themselves. NALU fluff!
1. Start of a New Adventure

**Hey everyone! I decided to finally write a Fairy Tail fanfic like I've been wanting to for years, Fairy Tail is just the best isn't it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy and all rights to Fairy Tail and its characters belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima, but this plot is all mine!**

_It all started years ago, the day I almost fell for a love charm in Hargeon, that was when I knew deep in my heart that we were fated to meet, and destined to fall in love. Even the limitations of time couldn't keep us apart, after all, he waited 400 years for me, even if he was unaware that he was. But that is part of the definition of fate, it is not something you can plan, choose, or even mean to accomplish, it is just something that is meant to be. _

_In the instant he pushed through the crowd in Hargeon and I saw his handsome face, I felt the love charm crumble as I laid eyes on my soulmate for the first time. I felt a strange feeling deep in my heart that told me he would be someone very important to me even before he said a word to me. When I thanked him for saving me and introduced myself, my feeling was confirmed even more because I instantly felt at ease by his side, like no one in the world could hurt me when he was with me. After that day, my love grew for him more and more as we became best friends and partners, even though he annoyed the crap out of me half the time. We overcame situations that should have been impossible time after time, from traveling to an alternate reality, being attacked by an evil dragon, being stuck in a time stasis for seven years, and having battles with opponents that should have been able to easily crush us. But no matter what, my beloved guild, Natsu, and I all stood tall and strong and overcame the odds against us. _

_I know Natsu is the reason I made it this far, and I hope I am part of the reason he has too. Sure, he's no Prince Charming, but he is my knight in shining armor, my protector, my dragon. Natsu Dragneel is no perfect man, but he's perfect to me, with his boyish grin that lights up the room, to his chiseled muscles, and his determination to always reach his goals and protect his family, he is perfect in every way to me._

My deep thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Mira waved a hand in front of my face, "Hello? Earth to Lucy, are you okay?" she asked concerned while holding a freshly polished mug in her other had. "Oh, sorry Mira I just got lost in thought I guess" I said before sipping at my strawberry shake in front of me.

"Were those thoughts by any chance about Natsu?" She wiggled her eyebrows and had a menacing grin as she questioned me. Typical for Fairy Tail's residential matchmaker to know when someone was thinking about their love interest. I swear, if she didn't have transformation magic she would have psychic powers, maybe she did in secret.

"Is that any of your business?" I retorted, while a light blush gave away the truth. "Of course it's my business silly! I need to be the first person to know when you guys finally get together after all" she said with a happy smile playing on her lips. I let out a sigh, "I promise if it ever happens I'll be sure to let you know, but I dont think Natsu even understands romantic love that much yet, so it isn't going to happen any time soon."

I slurped up the last of my shake before changing the subject before Mira could utter another word on the topic. "Are there any good jobs in that you think would work good for me? My rent is due next week and I only have 30,000 jewel saved up for it so far." She put her pointer finger on her chin while she looked up in thought, "Actually I think I did see one for 80,000 jewel that needed someone to catch a couple of bandits stealing artifacts from a museum, maybe you and Natsu could take that one." I thought about it and realized that would give me the perfect amount to pay for rent if we split the reward between the two of us since my rent cost 70,000 a month. "That would be perfect since Happy is with Carla for the week, then we don't have to split it into three parts" I said feeling much happier knowing I had a gameplan to pay for my rent.

"Great! I'll let the client know you've taken the job, I think Natsu should be here so-" She was abruptly cut off by a familiar head of pink locks kicking the guild hall doors open as he proclaimed "I'll kill you Ice Prick!" Immediately he was across the guild hall throwing punches at a nude Gray. I sighed and asked Mira if she knew why Natsu was this riled up already, "Gray told me he played a prank on Natsu by sneaking in his house last night and freezing all Natsu's food solid and then he sealed the rest of the windows and doors shut with ice."

Of course he did I thought as I internally rolled my eyes, even though he acts much more calm than Natsu, he is definitely not innocent when it comes to their rivalry. Then I heard Erza yell something about her cake being ruined and moments later felt Natsu crashing into me leaving us both on the floor with his face stuffed between my breasts. Instantly I felt my face turn as red as Erza's hair as I Lucy kicked him off of me and screamed "Natsu you pervert!" He then looked at me and gave me his signature grin, "Oh, hey there Lucy! I was actually looking for you!" Sure didn't look like it I thought while I narrowed my eyes at him still not forgiving him for landing on my boobs. "I think it's time we go on a job!" He proclaimed happily, "Afterall, isn't your rent due soon?" I let out a sigh and decided it was useless to stay mad at him since he was oblivious that he did anything wrong at all.

"I was actually thinking the same thing!" I said as my typical cheerful face returned, "Mira actually has a perfect job for us that pays 80,000 jewel!" he looked in thought for a moment before asking "does it involve kicking ass?" I giggled a little before saying "Yes it does Natsu, there are a couple of bandits we need to catch." Instantly his body was engulfed in flames before he shouted "Alright let's do it! I'm all fired up!"

_That was the day we set off on the mission that would change our relationship and our lives forever. I would have never thought that a simple mission of catching bandits would be the thing that would finally bring my soulmate and I to realize our feelings for eachother, but then again you never truly know what fate has planned for you._

**Okay guys that's it for the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and ask that you please leave me a review that tells me your thoughts so far, I love suggestions and feedback! Also, I wanted to let you know for this story most of my chapters will be on the short side due to me being in college but I will update very frequently. Thank you so much for reading!**

**-Bookgeek102**


	2. Mission Accomplished!

**All rights to Fairy Tail and its characters goes to Hiro Mashima.**

"Natsu you idiot!" I screamed as I quickly patted out the flames that engulfed the dress I was wearing. We were in the midst of battling three bandits on an old dirt road deep in a forest, Natsu was currently releasing a powerful fire dragon roar that seemed to be burning down half the forest and me along with it. After we took the job to catch the bandits that were stealing a museums important artifacts we made our way to the town that the museum was located in and met with our client. He was the museums director and informed us that the artifacts that were stolen were actually a few tiaras that were worth a million jewel each. The museum was planning on finally putting them up for show when the bandits stole them before the museum had the chance to showcase them. The director informed us that without the tiaras the museum will not be able to survive and that it was of utmost importance to find and return the tiaras as soon as possible.

After our meeting a museum employee informed us that the bandits were actually local residents that were never up to any good, and that one of the bandits was a pervert that had been harrassing the local girls for sometime. Of course as soon as we heard that Natsu flashed me a look that made me uneasy as he exclaimed "I've got a plan!"

And that is how I ended up in a dress with a flowy skirt and tight-fitted corset that accentuated my curves and made my boobs pop. He had me sit on a carriage that he took one wheel off of on the side of a dirt road that we suspected the bandits would travel down so I would look like a helpless damsel in distress that the perverted bandit would stop for. For once, his plan actually worked. After about an hour of waiting, the bandits showed up and the pervy one approached me saying "hey there sugar, is there anything I could help you with?" As he spoke he licked his lips and stared at my curves, his actions sent disgusted shivers down my spine as I internally cursed Natsu for always putting me in situations like these. But instead of continuing our plan of luring them to get in the back of my carriage where we had a trap set, Natsu instead jumped from his hiding spot in the trees to land a direct punch to the perverts mouth as he screamed "Dont you dare look at my Luce like that again!" Did he seriously just say I was his or did I mishear him? I thought as I stared in disbelief as Natsu destroyed our perfectly good plan, I sighed and summoned Loki and sent him to help Natsu.

Which is what brings us to our current situation of trying to put the fire out on my dress, finally Loki came over and stomped the rest out at the bottom of my skirt. I sighed in relief and told Loki he could leave since Natsu had just knocked the last bandit out.

"What was that about Natsu? We had a plan to lure the bandits into my carriage and lock them inside so we wouldn't have to worry about fighting or possibly damaging the tiaras! Then you had to go and ruin it by giving away your location. Jeez your lucky the bandit dropped the bag of tiaras away from where you could damage them." I had my arms crossed as I scolded him but then noticed how tightly his fists were clenched at his sides and he looked at the ground. "What's wrong Natsu?"

"I just didn't like the look on that perverts face, I couldn't just stand there and watch him ogle you." I was surprised at this, "You've never cared about that when you've used me as bait before" I said as I slowly approached his angry form. "This time was different for some reason, I don't want to use you as bait anymore. I don't care what the circumstances are its not going to happen." I wasn't going to fight him on that, I never like being bait anyway, but I couldn't help but wonder what made his mind change on that matter and think what if Natsu maybe did return the feelings I have always kept hidden deep in my heart.

After we retrieved the tiaras and brought the bandits to the local jail we started to head towards the museum. It was late into the night by then and we realized that the museum would be empty by now so we would have to wait until morning to return the tiaras. We found a small Inn in the town and it seems to be the only one since the town was so small. We decided we would stay there for the night but when we got to the the front desk the clerk informed us there was only one room left and it only had one bed in it. "It's not like we haven't slept in a bed together before!" Natsu said with his signature grin plastered on his face. "Yeah but that is when you sneak into my apartment and bed in the middle of the night without me knowing! I have never consented to it!" I retorted just before realizing the front desk clerk was still right next to us and how wrong the conversation Natsu and I were having must sound to the clerk.

"Fine, but just this once since I'm not in the mood to camp out tonight, and I really want a bath" I said before we paid the clerk and headed to the room. It was cozy and nicely decorated in the room with simply a bed in the center and a door that led to a small bathroom on the right. But the best part was the balcony the room had that overlooked a small lake next to the town. I looked over the lake at the reflections of the stars and moon as the water delicately rippled with the summer breeze.

I looked back to see Natsu sighing as he pulled off his one-sleeved vest which exposed the hard muscles on his chest and stomach. I took a moment to appreciate how much he had buffed up during the year he took to train with Happy. Even though it killed me and I missed him he did come back much stronger and more emotionally grown up. He matured so quickly it was hard to process it, and after the war with Zeref he started acting differently around me too. I noticed that he had been sitting closer to me than he did in the past and there wasn't a night that went by where he didn't come to my apartment to hang out. I also have caught him saying things like he did earlier about me being "his" but I always thought I misheard him.

He broke me from my thoughts as he said my name like he had been repeating himself for a while to get my attention. "Yeah?" I said coming back to reality, he sighed before saying "I said, do you want to take a shower first or should I go?" I quickly ran to my bag and exclaimed "Me first! I feel so gross I need to get out of these singed clothes!" His eyes widened as he finally noticed the holes in the skirt of my dress that he had burned away. "I'm so sorry Luce! I didn't know you were caught up in the blast earlier…" He looked sad as he came over to me and pulled a piece of the burned fabric in his hand.

My heart started to race at the close proximity we were in, his face was less than a foot from mine. He then looked me in the eyes, his onyx eyes boring into my chocolate ones, he took his other hand and carefully tucked a stray blonde hair behind my ear before he slowly started to lean his face in closer to mine. I couldn't believe what was happening, my breath was hitched as I slowly started to flutter my eyes shut and also started to lean in. Time seemed to be slowed down as our lips came closer together at an agonizingly slow pace, but just before they finally met a loud bang from outside made us both jump and pull away. We looked out the balcony to see a huge beautiful firework erupt from the other side of the lake. That was when it hit me on what Natsu and I were about to do and I felt a furious blush appear on my cheeks before I quickly turned to my bag once more and scooped up my pajamas and headed to the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a few minutes!" I squeaked out quickly before shutting the door behind me and turning the water on, I decided I wanted to take a cold shower rather than a hot bath tonight. By the time I returned to the bedroom Natsu was already lightly snoring on one side of the bed as he laid on top of the covers. I gently shook his shoulder and informed him it was his turned and he wordlessly went into the bathroom. I sat on the edge of the bed, what was that? Was he really going to kiss me? I had waited for him to make a move for so long I couldn't believe it was finally going to happen, just to get ruined by some fireworks. I looked out the window to see the remains of the firework show that had concluded while I showered, there was a light smoke drifting in the darkness and I sighed never thinking I could have hated fireworks like I did at that moment.

After a few minutes Natsu came out of the bathroom and seemed more himself as he goofily belly flopped on his side of the bed causing me to bounce off of it and slam on the floor. "Natsu you jerk! That really hurt!" I yelled as I rubbed the back of my head, "Aw come on Luce! I didn't mean to, this bed is just too comfy not to jump on" he said before he flashed me a grin and I caved, not being able to stay mad at him. Instead, I got to my feet and took a few steps back from the bed, I then got a running start and flopped onto my back on my side of the bed causing Natsu to go flying up into the air, but instead of falling to the floor he landed right over me. Our laughing fit came to an abrupt halt as his face was once again was only inches away from mine. But unlike last time he didn't slowly descend towards my lips, he swiftly dove down and smashed his warm mouth against mine in a passionate kiss. After a few moments I felt myself relax and kiss him back. He then pulled away and stared into my eyes "I just didn't want to get interrupted again."

**Well there you go guys! I'm really sorry how long it took but I wanted to make it longer than the first chapter. Please remember to review and let me know if you like the story so far or if you have any suggestions!**

**-Bookgeek102**


	3. We need to talk

**All rights to Fairy Tail and it's character's belong to Hiro Mashima**

I still couldn't process what just happened, Natsu continued to stare down into my eyes with a passion I have never seen in him before. He leaned down and kissed me again, but this time it was more gentle, the way his slightly rough lips delicately moved with mine made me feel more loved than I ever had felt before. He gently placed his left hand behind my head and cradled my face to his. By the way he handled me with such caution made me think he thought I would break if he was too rough with me. I then took my hands and tangled them into his salmon-colored locks. His soft hair, rough hands, and cautious movements made me fall even deeper in love with him and I thought things couldn't get better than they were in that moment.

I was quickly proven wrong when I felt his hot tongue gently stroke at the seam of my lips, gently asking permission to go one step further. I carefully parted my lips and felt his tongue explore the cavern of my mouth. The feel of his smoldering hot tongue moving against mine sent pleasurable shivers down my spine.

I let out a small moan as I started to move my hands from their place in his hair down to his bare arms and back, feeling his muscles contort under the gentle caress of my fingers. My actions caused him to let out a low groan that almost sounded like a animal growling. But just as I started to feel the muscles on his abdomen he pulled away from me causing me to whimper and pout up at him.

"I'm sorry Luce, it's just I need to talk to you about something very important before we can continue any further." By the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes I knew he was serious and I felt a tinge of worry come over me. "Okay Natsu, what do we need to talk about?" I asked cautiously not knowing what to expect. But instead of answering, he got off the bed and walked over to the small bag he packed for the mission.

He started to rummage through his clothes until he found what he was looking for and pulled out a small book that had papers falling out and a worn spine and cover, I could tell the book was very old. He came up to me and handed me the old book carefully so it wouldn't fall apart in my hands. On the cover it simply was titled "_A Dragon Slayer's Guide to Mating" _What? I stared blankly down at the worn book before I finally asked "Who gave this to you? And why?"

He stared at the ground with a blush tinging his cheeks, "Porlyusica gave it to me a couple months ago. Apparently the dragon Grandeeney gave this book to her along with the other spells she gave to Wendy before the Grand Magic Games. She was supposed to give it to Wendy once she is more mature but Porlyusica decided Gajeel and I should see it first since we are already at the age when dragons mate. Gajeel already read through it with Levy before I got it, hence why Levy is pregnant now."

I slowly nodded, it was still strange to me that Levy was already pregnant with Gajeels baby. I am definitely happy for her and always knew they would be great together, I just couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy that she was already starting a family with the man she loved while I hadn't even gotten to first base with my crush until just now. "So what does dragon mating entail?" I asked curiously.

"Well there are different stages according to the book. First stage is to find your mate which happened to me years ago with you in Hargeon when we first met. At the time I never realized what the feelings I had towards you meant, as soon as your scent hit me everything became fuzzy and all my mind wanted to do was meet you and spend as much time as possible with you. That is why I wanted to be partners as soon as you joined Fairy Tail, and why I have always wanted to spend time with you in your apartment. If I am away from you for too long, I start feeling restless and can't help but constantly worry about if your safe or not. The year I spent training was absolute hell for me, I constantly felt sick and couldn't get my mind off you until I finally saw you again. I always thought it was just because you were my best friend, don't tell Happy I said that, until I read that book and it told me what those feeling meant. It says that dragons only feel that way about one person in their whole life, and that person is their fated mate."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing from Natsu, had he really loved me the way I loved him this whole time and I never realized it? Wow I guess I really am as dense as everyone in the guild says I am. "So what is the next step to the mating process?" I asked now feeling very intrigued on what it could be. "Well… The next step is me giving you the initial mating mark during my mating season which happens to be this month. To do that, I need to bite you at the junction of your shoulder and neck, but since you are my true mate it will not hurt you. When I do bite you, my fire will not hurt you and my dragon mark will appear where I bite you to tell other dragon slayers that you are already claimed as mine. The step after that is the one I'm worried about though…" He trailed off and looked out at the balcony with a furious blush and I could tell he didn't know how to say what he needed to tell me.

I decided to open the book and find out for myself, I searched through the old pages until I came across the page that stated "The final step of the mating process is when you fully bond with your mate physically. You must take a week to spend alone with your mate and have sexual intercourse until the female is pregnant with the dragons offspring." My face felt like it was on fire and was as red as Erza's hair, sexual intercourse?! With Natsu?! Sure I have fantasized about that on many occasions, but I would have never thought it would happen so soon.

"When does this step need to happen?" I asked with a slightly shaky voice, "Well after the mating mark is given it needs to happen before the dragons mating season is up. Since it is the second week of June we have two weeks until my mating season is over. Also since I am turning 20 next month this is my last chance to get a mate." He said with a low voice, "What happens if you don't get a mate?" I asked feeling curious. "I won't die and neither will you, but my powers as a dragon slayer will never meet their full potential and I will never feel truly happy. A dragon without a mate is like life without love, it won't end your life but life would not be worth living. I couldn't imagine a life like that, a life without you sounds worse than death to me. I am sorry to put you on the spot like this, I just have only known about this ritual for a few months myself, and I couldn't figure out how to tell you… I didn't want to lose you as a friend in case you weren't ready for this…" He looked sadder than I have ever seen him, I quickly stood up and moved closer to him, gently placing my hand on his cheek and looking into his eyes. "I could never not be your friend Natsu, you and the guild mean everything to me. And honestly, I have loved you since we met but I also couldn't figure out how to tell you. But now that I know you feel the same way as me, I am ready to make this decision with you. I love you and would be happy to be your mate." His eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly in shock, that's when I realized I had actually confessed my love for him just now.

"Luce… You really mean that? You lo-love me?" He stuttered slightly still shocked at this sudden revelation, "yes Natsu, I have loved you since we met all those years ago, and my love has continued to grow since then." I said feeling fully confident behind the words I just couldn't hold in any longer. He then smashed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss before looking deep into my eyes like he was looking straight into my soul before saying "I love you too Luce, I always have and always will, and I will always be here to protect you no matter what." His words brought happy tears to my eyes and he gently wiped them away with his thumbs. I pulled him down for another kiss, it started gentle but slowly grew more and more passionate as his tongue slipped back into my mouth and he walked me backwards until the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed and we fell onto it.

We continued to kiss as our hands started roaming each others bodies, his started lightly stroking my sides as I felt the muscles on his chest and abdomen. He started to trail a line of kisses down my jaw and to my neck, I let out a moan when I felt him start to suck at my pulse point. He then kissed down to the junction of my neck and shoulder and stopped in his tracks looking up into my lust-filled eyes once more.

"Are you sure your ready for this? Once I give you my mating mark it will be too late to turn back, you will be my mate for life." I didn't even need to think before I answered him, "of course I'm sure. I'm ready for this Natsu, there is no other person out there for me, and nothing would make me happier than to be yours" I said with confidence and a reassuring smile, "Okay as long as your sure" He said with a smile pulling at his lips.

He then lowered his head once again to my neck and shoulder junction, his eyes suddenly started glowing a beautiful gold and his pupils slitted to that of a dragons eye. His fangs also grew longer than their usual already long length as he carefully approached my skin. My heart started to pound with anticipations and slight nerves about it hurting even though he told me it wouldn't. His fangs came in contact with my skin and he gently bit in, breaking the skin, I squeezed my eyes shut expecting a stinging pain but was surprised when it never came and instead I was filled with a sudden warmth radiating from where he was biting me. The warmth was calming and made me feel safe and relaxed, like I was taking a hot bath. I basked in the feeling he was giving me, and then he gently pulled his fangs out of my skin and looked at me. His eyes started to swirl back into their normal onyx color and the slits became normal human pupils once more.

The warm feeling never left me though, "I feel so warm Natsu, it feels nice" I said with a content smile as I looked up at him, "That's part of becoming my mate, now when your near me you will feel the warmth of my fire, and once we finish the mating process we will be able to communicate telepathically so you can reach me no matter where I am." I smiled at the thought of being so close with him that we can even speak with our minds, "Why don't you go look at your new mating mark?" Natsu suggested as he rolled off of me to allow me to go to the bathroom to look at my reflection.

I jumped up and ran to the mirror, what I saw made me gasp, the mating mark he gave me was the fairy tail emblem but was red and gold and swirled like live flames. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and when Natsu approached me the mark started glowing vibrantly and the swirls came to life and actually moved. "When I am near it will light up like that to indicate to others that I am your mate. It is the shape of our guild emblem because the guild is so important to both of us that our souls used that symbol to show our connection, do you like it?" I couldn't express to him how much I loved it, I whipped around to face him and pulled him down to me for a quick kiss and a tight embrace.

"I love it Natsu, so much, and I love you even more." He tightened the hug after I told him that, "I love you too my Luce, why don't we get some shut eye and finish this mission up in the morning so we can head back home and finish the ritual." I nodded my head and we laid down in the bed. He pulled my head to his chest and I wrapped my right arm around his torso and he held my with his left arm wrapped around me. I let the beat of his heart lull me to sleep, feeling happier than I ever had felt in my life.

**There you are guys! The longest chapter so far! What can I say, the romance made me very inspired and I couldn't help myself, not that any of you probably minded :). Anyway, please remember to review to tell me what you think so far! And I wanted to thank everyone who followed or favorited my story from the bottom of my heart, it really means a lot to me.**

**-Bookgeek102**


	4. We're Back!

**Fairy Tail and its characters belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima, but this plot is mine!**

I woke up to the soft sound of birds chirping outside on our hotel room's balcony, and to the feel of Natsu's warm body molded to mine. I was laying on my right side with his right arm as my pillow and his left arm wrapped around my waist holding me close. His hot breath gently whispered against the back of my neck as he peacefully slept. My body was radiating warmth due to my mate-to-be being so close, and I knew my new mate mark must have been lit up all night.

It all felt so strange, how quickly we went from being just friends like we have been for years, to being mates in one night. I never would have guessed Natsu had felt the way he did, just remembering the sweet things he told me last night and seeing the new side of him that I have never seen before made my heart pound and my cheeks flush the rosy shade of Natsu's hair. I leaned my body slightly closer into his body and basked in the feeling of his warmth, he truly was perfect for me. The way our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces made me think that we were made for each other all along.

My head still was trying to get used to the idea of mating though. The thought of being with only one person for life and having the special connection that only mates share sounded very romantic to me, but also slightly scary. I know Natsu is the man I want, but I still wonder in the back of my mind if I truly am ready for this big of a step, and if I am ready to be a mother once we finish the mating process.

But the feeling of Natsu stirring in his sleep behind me caused me to push these worries to rest for now, and I decided it was time to finish our job and go home. I rolled over and gently shook Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu? Get up sleepyhead its time to leave" I cooed softly to him, but quickly realized this approach would get us nowhere. Instead, I got out of bed and announced, "Okay, I guess I'll have to go get some yummy breakfast without you… Bye!" After that I opened and shut our hotel room door to make it sound like I left him and within a few seconds Natsu was standing right in front of me.

"I'm up! Don't get food without me!" He yelled before his groggy mind registered that I was still in the room with my pajamas on. He instantly scowled at me "Oh you are so going to get it now!" He yelled before grabbing me by my waist and tossing me on the bed, I let out a yelp as I bounced on the bed from impact. An instant later he was on top of me with a devious look on his face, he smirked at me before mercilessly tickling my sides. I started to laugh uncontrollably as I begged him for mercy, "P-Please Natsu! I-I'm so-sorry!"

"It's too late for that! You should have thought about the consequences before you woke me up and tricked me with food. You know that is punishable by tickles!" He continued to lightly prod at my sides and I felt tears start to stream out of my eyes from laughing too much.

"Have enough yet?" He asked as I wiggled beneath him, "Yes I'm sorry!" I answered between my giggling fits. He finally relented and smiled down at me, "Well if you've learned your lesson I suppose I'll stop" He said before leaning down and giving me a quick kiss.

I got out from under him and headed to grab my clothes from my bag, "I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can grab something to eat on the way back to the museum."

"Do you want me to take a shower with you? I could wash your back… And your front" Natsu said wiggling his eyebrows and with a sneaky grin plastered on his face.

"Not a chance! We maybe mates-to-be but I still want my privacy in the bathroom!" I yelled before running into the bathroom and locking the door behind me for good measure.

After getting ready and eating breakfast, Natsu and I made our way back to the museum on the other side of town. We brought the director the tiaras and he almost burst into tears with relief that they were returned unharmed.

"The bandits are in jail now too, so you won't have to worry about them coming back and bothering you again." I said with a smile and a wink, he smiled happily back at me and thanked us again for our help before giving us our reward. I happily danced around the room holding my share of the money while chanting "rent money! Rent money!" Natsu and the director laughed at my antics before we said our goodbyes and headed back towards Magnolia.

"I can't wait to get back home!" I said after our second hour of walking. If we took the train we would have been back by now, but I wanted to be considerate for Natsu so we decided to walk back through the woods.

"Me neither! I can't wait to show off my girl with her new mate mark." Natsu was smiling to himself, but that was when I realized everyone in the guild was about to find out about Natsu and I officially being a couple. But I really wasn't sure if I was up for all the teasing I would have to endure from the guild, or Happy's annoying chants saying we "looove" each other.

"Natsu, could we maybe keep this a secret just for now? So we can enjoy it ourselves and not deal with all our friends bugging us about it?" I asked with a pleading tone, but instantly regretted asking when I saw the hurt look in his eyes.

"Are you embarrassed to be with me?" He asked with a sad tone, "Of course not Natsu! I love you and am happier than I ever have been!" I said as I grabbed a hold of his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "I just don't want our guildmates to ruin this for us… It's so special to me that I don't want anything to put me in a bad mood" I said with a smile.

He smiled back at me before saying "no one will tease us about it or I will beat them up until they are incapable of teasing us" he then sent me his signature grin. "Wouldn't that be going a bit overboard?" I said with a small laugh, "you know I always go overboard Luce!" and with that we shared a long laugh. "Okay! Let's go show the guild that I'm yours!" I said with a giggle and Natsu added "damn right you are!"

After another hour of walking we finally made it to outside of the guild hall doors, "You ready?" Natsu asked with his signature grin plastered on his face. "Aye sire!" I yelled before laughing with him and joining hands before we opened the doors.

"We made it back alive!" Natsu yelled which made most of the guild turn our way and yell their hello's before noticing our joined hands. As we made our way through the hall towards the bar we were showered with numerous people yelling "congratulations!" and "about damn time!" When we got to the bar Mira turned around and squealed in excitement. "Yes! Finally another one of my favorite ships has gotten together before my very eyes! Is that a mating mark Lucy? Levy had a similar one for her and Gajeel and told me what they mean, I'm so happy for you both!" She bounced up and down in delight and we laughed at her reaction of us now being a couple.

But our laughter came to an abrupt stop as we heard a tray of drinks fall to the floor followed by the sound of glass shattering. We all looked over to see Lisanna staring daggers at Natsu and I with her hands shaking and fisted at her sides.

"Natsu… How could you?! I thought you said I would be your wife someday! Why would you mate with her! She was just my replacement while I was in Edolas, she shouldn't even be here anymore!" I stood there in shock, unable to say a word, I thought Lisanna and I were friends! Where was all of this hate coming from?

But before Natsu or I could say a word, Mirajane stepped in, "Lisanna! How could you say things like that about Lucy? She was never your replacement, the entire guild loves both you and her. None of us thinks we should only choose you or her. Plus, it is not your place to question Natsu on who he mates with, a dragon or dragon slayers mate is chosen by fate and nothing else. Natsu was destined to be with Lucy, he was not intentionally trying to hurt you. Plus, when he told you that someday you could be his wife he didn't even know what a mate was, you need to let him go." Lisanna had tears welling up in her eyes before she ran out the guilds front doors.

"I'm going to go talk to her, I know once she calms down she'll apologize, she just needs some time." Mira said before running out the door after her sister, I looked at Natsu who seemed upset that one of his childhood friends was hurt so much. I decided to lean in and give him a tight hug before whispering that I loved him in his ear which caused him to let out a small smile. He looked down at me and carefully pulled a few strands of loose hair behind my ear before lightly stroking my new mate mark which caused shivers to go down my spine.

Soon after that, Gramps approached us and gave us a happy smile, "about time you two got together! How about we all celebrate the new couple Fairy Tail style!" He announced loud enough for the whole guild to hear, everyone then cheered and the whole hall became loud with people cheering and partying. Natsu and I approached our usual group of friends of Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel. We were both a little bummed that Happy, Carla, and Wendy were out on a mission for the night with Bisca and Alzack, but we figured we could celebrate with them later.

"I'm so happy for you Lu! It is an amazing experience to be a dragon slayers mate, and they treat you right in bed if you know what I mean" Levy said as she hugged me and whispered the last part in my ear. "Levy! That is too much information for me!" I said with a laugh. Erza then approached me and excitedly told me that our wedding cake must be strawberry flavored and that she must be one of my bridesmaids, I laughed and hugged her telling her when the time comes she will indeed be a bridesmaid. Then Juvia came up to me telling me that I officially am no longer her "love rival," but that she would still keep and eye on me and I told her I would expect nothing less from her with a giggle.

I then overheard Gray tell Natsu, "about time you grew some balls and got with her Flame-for-brains!" After that I heard Natsu yell at him "What was that Ice Princess? You wanna fight?" Then Erza went over and told them they better not dare fight and smacked the back of their heads. We then all laughed and finally Gajeel approached the two of us.

"So the Salamander and Bunny girl eh? I always figured she was your mate, just make sure you finish the job!" After that Natsu and I both blushed fiercely while everyone else giggled at how naive we still were with love.

After all our friends finished congratulating us, we partied until the middle of the night, and by that time only a few of us weren't passed out drunk. Natsu then approached me with a devilish smirk before whispering in my ear "Let's move this party somewhere more… Private."

**Well there you are guys! I am really proud of myself for the frequent updates! I also decided to spice up this chapter a little with some drama, I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and the story in general.**

**-Bookgeek102**


	5. Alone at Last

**All rights to Fairy Tail and it's characters belong to Hiro Mashima! WARNING a lemon is in this chapter! If you don't like them or are underage you can just skip it, I'll warn you when it starts**

I felt my heart pounding hard in my chest with anticipation as Natsu carried me bridal style to my apartment on Strawberry Street, well at least that's where I thought we were headed until Natsu walked passed my house.

"Where are we going Natsu? Did you drink more than I thought because you just passed my apartment" I said thoroughly confused.

"It's a surprise, I said we would go somewhere more private but I never said anything about going to your place" Natsu answered with a devilish smirk on his face. I started to get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach but didn't say another word, I trusted Natsu and knew he would bring me someplace safe, hopefully.

After a few more minutes Natsu set me on my feet and asked me to wait where I was for a minute, then he disappeared through some bushes. What is he up to… I wondered as I waited on the overgrown path that led into the woods from Magnolia. After a couple minutes he emerged from the bushes and held a hand out for me to take. I gingerly grasped it and let him lead me through where he came from and what I saw took my breath away.

Hidden behind a wall of thick brush was a clearing with a cozy cottage in the center, and next to the cottage was a small stream that had tiny waterfalls that gave the area the relaxing sound of running water. The meadow the cottage was on was covered with all sorts of wildflowers that gave the whole scene an enchanted feel.

"Do you like it? I came across this place abandoned a few months ago when Happy and I were playing hide and seek in the woods. I've kept it a secret and thought it would be the perfect place for us to finish our mating process. You know, since we have to be alone for a week…." He slowly approached me and wrapped his arms around my waist while gently kissing my neck.

That was when my heart started to pound again. Was I really ready for this? What if I'm not any good at it and Natsu decides making me his mate was a mistake? These frantic thoughts all started piling into my head causing me to shake slightly.

Natsu quickly pulled back and looked into my eyes, "Hey... Luce? What is it? What's the matter? Are you feeling okay?" He stared down at me with a worried gaze as he felt my forehead for a fever.

"No I'm not sick Natsu, I'm just… Nervous… This is my first time and I don't want to mess this up for us…" I said staring down at the ground with a small blush on my cheeks.

"I'm nervous too Luce, I've never done anything like this and I want it to be perfect, especially for you. I promise everything will be alright, and we will take it nice and slow until your comfortable." Natsu gave me a reassuring smile as he lightly stroked my hair. I nodded feeling a little more confident in myself before he grabbed my hand again and started to lead me to the cottages entrance.

"So you found this place abandoned? It's so charming!" I looked around the small space with an excited grin on my face. When you first walked in, there was a small living room on your right with a stone fireplace and loveseat couch across from it. Then to the left was a small kitchen that consisted of a wood burning stove, a fridge, sink, and small countertop for meal preparations. In front of where you walked in there was a hallway that had a door that led to the bathroom on the right and a door that led to the master bedroom on the left. When I peeked into the bathroom, I noticed a large bathtub that could fit two people and I squealed in delight. Then when I looked in the bedroom I saw a very large bed that took up the majority of the room, and I also noticed a dresser in the corner that had a very familiar shirt peeking out of one of the drawers. I walked over and took a peak in the drawer to find a large pile of my clothes that had been slowly going missing from my apartment during the last month.

"Natsu! I knew someone was taking my clothes! How long have you slowly been collecting my outfits? I've been looking for these you idiot!" I looked through my clothes and noticed my favorite shirt that I assumed one of the girls from our guild stole, I never would have guessed Natsu was the culprit.

"What can I say? I've been hoping you would agree to be my mate and I wanted to be prepared just in case" he said with a cheeky grin on his face. I wanted to stay mad at him but I also couldn't believe Natsu actually thought ahead for once in his life and decided there was no harm in what he did, so I let it go.

"That bed looks so comfy!" I said before jumping onto the bed and snuggling into the soft covers. I then felt the bed shift as Natsu crawled up next to me, "It is comfy, but no bed competes with the one you have at your place!"

"Is that why you always have barged in during the middle of the night? To sneak in my bed?" I asked as I looked over at him to see him staring right back at me.

"No, although your bed is awesome, the reason I sneak into your apartment is so I can see you, It's always been because of you…" He slowly moved some hair from out of my face before he started to caress my cheek with his thumb. "Luce… I love you, I really do. I don't know what I would do without you… Yesterday you made me the happiest man alive when you agreed to be my mate, and I promise I will make sure you never regret that choice."

I felt my eyes start to sting from how happy the man before me really made me, I entangled my fingers in his messy pink locks before pulling him down to meet my lips. At first, the kiss was relaxed and our tongues delicately danced with each other, but after a little while it became more heated and passionate. He crawled onto my body using his left arm to hold his weight while his right hand held the back of my head and his fingers tangled messily into my blond hair. From the feeling of his sharp fangs lightly nibbling at my bottom lip I let out a low moan in pleasure.

He then started to leave a trail of hot open-mouthed kisses down my jaw and on my neck. He then got to my mating mark and started to kiss and nibble at it, I gasped at the intense pleasure that racked through my body from him touching the hypersensitive new mark. I then felt his hot tongue lightly stroke at the spot and it sent shivers down my spine. I tightened my grip on his hair as I submitted to the pleasure he was giving me.

**Lemon!**

He then moved his hand from its spot on the back of my head down my side and to the bottom of my shirt. I felt his fingers slip under the tank top as he slowly started to pull the garment up and off of me. Once he pulled it off of my head I then took the opportunity to gently pull off his beloved scarf and carefully set it on the bed next to us, then I pulled off his signature vest.

We then drank in the sights before us. Sure, I've seen Natsu shirtless plenty of times. But this time was different, the lust-filled look in his eyes and the way his abs contorted under the gentle caress of my fingertips made my heart skip a beat and made me yearn for something I couldn't quite put my finger on but I knew Natsu would be able to give me whatever that something was. After we looked at each other in silence, I felt Natsu's hand gently slip under my back as he reached for the clasp of my bra. I leaned forward slightly to give him better access and after a moment of struggling, he finally managed to unclasp it.

If it was anyone other than Natsu, I would have tried to cover my breasts, but since he has seen me naked on accident many times in the past and because I saw the absolute love in his eyes, I had no reason to hide myself from his gaze.

"God your so beautiful Lucy Heartfilia, how did I ever get so lucky?" he whispered quietly before giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

He slowly leaned his mouth down to my left breast and testingly licked at the already perked up nipple. The sudden action made me take in a sharp hiss of breath as a new pleasure over took me and I leaned my body up into him more. He then more confidently took the nipple in his mouth and tightly sucked and nibbled at it, taking his right hand to start lightly pinching and pulling at my right breast. I felt his fang lightly prick at my nipple and I whimpered at the intense pleasure it gave me. He then switched his mouth to my other breast and started to palm my left breast and I was left in a state of moans and for more.

I instinctively thrusted my hips up against his in an attempt to get some sort of release. From that I heard Natsu let out an animalistic growl before he started to grind his hips hard against mine, as he did so I felt his hard arousal press against my sensitive sex. I whimpered wanting more of him, needing more of him, and I knew he needed more of me too.

I felt his hand start to move down my abdomen until they reached the hem of my skirt and he started to frantically undo the buttons and belt that held it in place. I leaned my torso up so he could easily pull down my skirt and I felt him pull down my panties right along with it. I then leaned up and started to undo the buckle that held up his baggy pants and they easily came loose and he kicked them off until they were a puddle at his ankles. I then finally hooked my thumbs under the hem of his boxers and gave them a quick yank down and exposed the rest of his body.

My heart stopped and my mouth suddenly became dry at the sight of his large pulsing erection. I audibly gulped as I internally wondered if he would fit, at my reaction Natsu smirked and whispered hotly in my ear "Don't worry baby I'll go slow."

With that my heart started to pound in anticipation and I felt Natsu's lips smash into mine and he started to roughly kiss me. I heard him mumble against my lips "Luce… I-I can't wait anymore… I can't hold back anymore.. I need to take you now.."

"Then take me Natsu… I'm ready for you" I mumbled back in between our kisses and moans. I felt his fangs nibble and pull at my now swollen bottom lip as he lowly growled. I then felt his tip press at my entrance and I held my breath as I felt him slowly sheath himself inside me, breaking my virginity and burying himself to the hilt in me. I felt intense throbbing pain coming from my now stretched to the brim core and lightly whimpered from the pain.

Natsu stayed completely still to let me adjust, after a couple minutes the pain started to mostly fade away and I gave my hips and experimental roll against his. From the slight movements we both gasped at the intense pleasure.

"Natsu I'm ready, you can move now" that was all it took, Natsu let out a growl as he started to pound in and out of me, no longer able to control his inner dragon. I saw red dragon scales start to adorn his cheeks and arms as he became overcome by the euphoric feelings of our bodies becoming one. He relentlessly pounded into me as he started to kiss my neck and bite at it, "Tell me that your all mine and no one else's!"

"Na-Natsu! I-I'm_ aahh_! All yours and nobody else's!" I screamed as I felt my climax coming closer with every hard deep thrust Natsu gave me. I dug my finger nails deep into his back trying to grasp at something to hold me down from the high I was receiving. He hissed at the pain of my nails scratching at his skin but the pain only fueled his pleasure more and he started to thrust into me eve harder. I suddenly felt him start to hit a spot deep within me that brought me over the edge, unable to breath I convulsed underneath him in intense pleasure as I screamed his name.

"Say my name louder!" Natsu roared as my body continued to spasm underneath him.

"Natsuuu! Oh Natsu!" I screamed his name so loud that my voice cracked and I was sure my throat would hurt the next day.

"Oh God Lucy! Yes I'm cumming!" I then felt hot spurts of his cum fill me to the brim until it started to leak out of my entrance which prolonged my orgasm even more. He roared louder than Acnologia himself before he leaned down and once again bit my mating mark, making his and his alone for the rest of eternity.

**End of Lemon**

After a few final thrusts we both calmed down from our highs and he rolled off of my exhausted body. I immediately felt my eyelids start to feel heavy and Natsu pulled me into his warm arms and whispered in my ear "I love you my beautiful mate."

I smiled in pure happiness and snuggled more into his chest "I love you too Natsu, my dragon."

**Well there you go guys! I hope you enjoyed some lemony goodness, I know Natsu and Lucy did ;-) Thank you to all of you that are supporting me with your positive reviews and by following my story! It really means alot to me. Please remember to review what you think of this chapter.**

**-Bookgeek102**


	6. A Big Surprise!

**All rights to Fairy Tail go to the great Hiro Mashima!**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I looked around the room I was in, temporarily forgetting where I was when it all dawned on me. I was now Natsu's mate, and we just finished out mating ritual last night in a small cottage that Natsu found. That means we are going to be together for the rest of our lives, and I couldn't be happier. I looked to my right to see Natsu sleeping happily, he had a goofy grin plastered on his face and he murmured words about fighting Gray and finally beating Erza.

I reached my hand out to his shoulder before I suddenly felt a terrible pain in my abdomen and instantly felt like I was going to be sick. I ran to the small cottages bathroom and slammed the door behind me before throwing my head over the toilet and puking my guts out. After a few moments I heard Natsu frantically knocking on the door as he yelled my name and asked me if I was okay. Before I could tell him not to be in he bursted open the bathroom door and came to my side. He pulled my hair back and rubbed my back in soothing circles.

"Everything is going to be okay Luce, I can go get Porlyusica to come and use her magic to help your stomach" Natsu said as he gave me a reassuring smile.

"I thought that people weren't supposed to interrupt us for awhile as we finished up the ritual and everything" I said with a weak voice once I finally stopped getting sick.

"Well we can't enjoy ourselves if your getting sick Luce, besides, we already finished the ritual last night…" he said with a heated look in his eyes. That was the moment I finally realized we were both still completely naked and I felt my face heat up in a deep blush.

Even though we already have seen each other naked on multiple occasions, it was rather always on accident or in last night's case, in the midst of passion. But right now it was just embarrassing for me, I looked awful with my head and arms draped over the toilet, and now that Natsu and I were intimate it made all our relationship dynamics completely different. With how things are now, I suddenly felt self-conscious about things that never bothered me before such as my morning breath, messy hair, and complete lack of clothes.

But none of those things seemed to be bothering Natsu as he looked over my body with hungry eyes but then quickly got ahold of himself and looked up at me with his toothy grin. I couldn't help but look at his sharp canines and think how sexy he looked, his boyish looks we're mostly gone now, and what was left were toned muscles and fierce eyes that I have come to love so much. He looked so good that I was so tempted to push him against the counter and have a repeat of last night. He then had a blush lightly tinge his cheeks and he started to scratch the back of his head.

"Ya know Luce, since we finished the mating process, I can now uh... read your thoughts" he said awkwardly as he averted making eye contact with me. I suddenly felt my face catch on fire knowing he just read my mind and knew everything I had just been thinking about. Great.

"But it's okay Luce, I think you are really sexy too, even though you don't have toned muscles and sharp canines" he said with a laugh as he poked fun at me.

"Oh shut it Natsu, even if the outside of you has grown up the you on the inside sure as hell hasn't" I said irritatedly as I hit him on the shoulder. Our playful bickering came to a quick stop when I suddenly had the urge to hurl again, and Natsu decided he was going to get Porlyusica. He told me to try to relax and take a warm bath while he got her for me.

I took my time relaxing in the bath as the heat kept my stomach ache at bay. _This heat has nothing on Natsu's though, after becoming mates I always feel cold when he's not around and miss him like crazy. I actually feel an ache in my heart when he's as far away as he is now, will we be able to ever go on solo missions now that we're mates? Not that I really want to go on one, it's just nice to sometimes get away from the craziness of my guild and friends and get some peace and quiet. But at the moment that is exactly what I'm getting and I'm still not happy, all I want right now is for Natsu to be holding me. _

_**Don't worry Lucy I'll be there soon, we're on our way over now **_I heard Natsu's voice speak directly into my head and realized he must've been reading my thoughts again. _**I promise I won't always be reading your thoughts, I just wanted to make sure you are still feeling okay and I wanted to tell you I'll be there as soon as possible. **_

I felt a small smile on my lips knowing that I'll never be alone again. Sure, it will be hard to get used to having Natsu in my head, but after feeling alone my entire childhood, it will be nice to know he's always going to be there for me. _**Luce, you'll never be alone again. I promise, your my mate now and I'll always be here for you.**_

I felt my heart hammering in my chest, _I love you Natsu. __**I love you too Lucy, we're here now so whenever your ready I can send her in to help you. **_

I then got out of the bath and pulled a towel on before yelling to Natsu to send Porlyusica in. She came in and quietly came up to me, she looked irritated and I knew Natsu made her mad by forcing her to come all the way here just to heal my stomach ache. She placed a hand over my stomach and then let out a small surprised gasp and pulled away.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" I said as panic started to overcome me.

"Nothing is wrong, however this is no ordinary stomach ache, it's morning sickness." She said with absolute certainty in her voice as she looked me in the eyes. I then felt confusion wash over me, what is she talking about?

"But I thought morning sickness only happens when your pregnant" I said as I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion.

"That is correct"

"...Then why would I have morning sickness?"

"Because you're pregnant you stupid girl" I was… Pregnant? Already? But Natsu and I only just became mates last night! And we only had sex once! I guess it only does take one time but this happened much quicker than I thought it would. I then heard a loud, happy roar erupt from the other room as Natsu heard the news from Porlyusica though our thought connection. He then burst through the door and picked me up and spun me in circles as he shouted he was going to be a Dad. I felt a huge smile spread across my own face as excitement suddenly overtook me too. I giggled as he finally set me down before placing his hand on the back of my head and pulling me in for a passionate kiss but before we could get too intimate, an irritated cough came from Porlyusica, reminding us of her presence.

"Wait a minute, if I am pregnant already, doesn't morning sickness take a few weeks to start after the girl gets pregnant? So shouldn't this not be happening for a couple weeks?"

"Well since Natsu is a Dragonslayer, his magic will make the pregnancy be much quicker, since the child will also be half dragonslayer. So, I can't say for sure how long the pregnancy will be, but at this point it is like you are at a regular pregnancies third week, even though it has only been a day." Porlyusica said to the both of us.

"So the baby is developing quicker than a regular baby would be? Just because they will be half dragonslayer?" Natsu asked with confusion on his face as he tried to process the information.

"Yes Natsu, you are supposed to already know this. It was in the book Grandeeney left for Wendy that you were supposed to read." She said with irritation in her voice from all our questions.

"I guess I didn't get that far…" Natsu said with a sheepish look on his face.

"Well since there is nothing more for me to do here I will be leaving, come by my house in a couple days for me to check on the pregnancies progress. Also, to help your morning sickness I suggest you drink a hot cup of tea with this herb in it every night before bed." Porlyusica said before handing my a small bag with some green herbs inside, she then turned to leave.

"Thank you Miss Porlyusica, for everything" I said before she nodded lightly and walked out the door. Once she was gone I looked at Natsu who had a huge smile on his face.

"I can't believe we're going to be parents! I can't wait to be a Dad! And you will be the best Mom ever Luce!" Natsu said before placing a hand under my towel and onto my bare stomach.

"I can't wait either Natsu, at first I was a little shocked, but there is nothing I want more than to raise a family with you, I love you my dragon" I said as I placed my hand over his on my stomach and nuzzled my nose into his neck.

"And I love you my beautiful mate. Why don't we go make some breakfast for you and our future dragon" he said with a smile after pecking me on the lips.

"Sounds good to me" I said happily.

**Sorry this took so long! I hope you liked this short chapter and I promise to update again by Wednesday! Everything has just been crazy for me, anyway please review!**


	7. Some Alone Time

**All rights to Fairy Tail and it's character's go to Hiro Mashima, but this story is all mine!**

Natsu and I were laying together in bed, we had a relaxing day of hanging out around the cottage and spending some time as a newly mated couple. I now had my head resting on his chest as I let the sound of his heartbeat lull me into relaxation. I still couldn't believe I was pregnant, or how fast the pregnancy was going to be. Was I really ready to be a Mom? I know Natsu was going to be the best Dad a child could want, but I was still nervous. Plus, it was all happening so fast, we are mated and expecting a child but only a week ago we hadn't even confessed our feelings to each other. But I have been wanting this, wanting him, for so long that these steps couldn't happen fast enough for me. All these years of craving his touch, his love, and to have a family with him, I couldn't help but want it as soon as possible now.

I listened to Natsu and I could swear I heard him gently purring, and I snuggled in closer loving the feeling of the warmth that radiated through my body since I was so close to my mate. My mate mark was shimmering beautifully as we basked in the feeling of each other's touch.

I can't wait to tell all my Fairy Tail family that we're having a baby, everyone will be so excited. And I can't wait to see Happy, Carla, and Wendy's reaction to us being mated and expecting a child now. So much has happened that they haven't been around to see, I know they'll be happy for us though. Plus, I can't wait to go shopping for baby supplies as soon as possible since the baby will be here in the matter of weeks with the dragon slayer magic accelerating our baby's growth. And I wonder where we'll live?

**We'll live in my house, we can expand it a bit and it could comfortably fit the three of us.**

_Why are you in my head right now Natsu? I'm right next to you, you could easily just say those words out loud_ I thought back to him.

**But it's more fun doing this, plus it's still new to me so I like talking through thoughts.** I looked up at him to see him giving me a huge toothy grin and I couldn't help but giggle at his goofiness.

"But living with you sounds like a great idea Natsu, I would love that" I said before leaning up to him to give him a feathery-light kiss that made my heart soar.

"I love you so, so much Luce, you make me happier than I ever have been before" my heart pounded and I smiled at my handsome mate.

"I love you too Natsu, I always have and I always will. Should we go back to the guild early to tell everyone the big news and start getting ready for the baby?" I asked as I lightly stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"I think we should go back early, but not tonight. Tonight is our night. And I sure as hell am going to make it count" he said as a sly smile crossed his face, I felt my heart skip a beat in anticipation. After that he carefully rolled me over onto my back and he propped himself hovering above me with his legs nestled between my own and his arms on either side of me.

He looked deep into my eyes, I felt like he could see right into my soul with his onyx eyes that I could never get enough of. I stared right back at him, I watched as his eyes slowly traveled down my face, taking in every detail of me. He then took his index finger and traced my jawline, taking a moment to stroke my cheek before lightly touching my soft lips as he stared at them and I saw him lick his own as a hunger started to grow in his eyes.

**Lemon warning**

He then let his gaze crawl further down my body as he traced his finger down the side of my neck, my collar bone and on the top of my exposed cleavage, his actions sent shivers down my body. My tank top hung low on my chest, exposing an abundance of cleavage for his eyes to roam over and I felt my heart pounding even more as a strong desire for my lovers touch grew. I lightly whimpered as he teased me by bringing his hand down and lightly stroking my stomach under my shirt.

"A little impatient Luce?" He said with a mischievous smirk that exposed his delicious fangs. Then in one swift motion, like he couldn't hold back any longer, he swooped down and kissed me passionately. I felt his tongue slide into my mouth and he stroked my tongue with his own. I then slid my tongue into his mouth and traced his pearly white teeth, I felt his sharp fang lightly prick the tip of my tongue and I moaned at the painful pleasure.

He moved one of his hands to the back of my head to hold me closer to him and he tangled his fingers in my silky blonde hair. I move my arms up around his neck and I tugged him down closer to me. I felt him buck his hips a little and I felt his arousal push against my already wet core. I heard him let out a low growl and I couldn't help but moan at the feeling too. My womanhood was throbbing with need and I wanted a release immediately.

He then started a trail of kisses and light nips with his fangs down my jaw and neck. He took a moment to go up to my ear and let out a long hot breath before biting my earlobe and giving me goosebumps all over my body. He snickered at my reaction and before I could process anything, he ripped my tank top apart before throwing it to the other side of the room. I felt my jaw drop in shock that he ruined one of my tank tops but before I could yell at him he swooped his head down and took my nipple into his mouth and sucked at it mercilessly. I let out a gasp and tightened my grip on his soft locks as I tried to pull him down even further onto me. I relished in the feeling of him sucking, licking, and biting my hard peak as I panted heavily.

"P-please Natsuuu give m-me mo-more" I begged breathlessly and I heard him lightly chuckle before one of his hands gripped the hem of my mini skirt and yanking it along with my panties off in one quick swoop. He trailed down from my breasts to my womanhood with his hot tongue, leaving a wet trail in its wake. Once he got down to my core I felt his tongue experimentally lick at my clit and I immediately bucked my hips up into him with the immense pleasure racking through my body.

"Ya like that mate? Well how about this" he said before plunging his fingers into me and he started to lap at my clit with his hot tongue. I cried out in intense pleasure as he continued his ministrations before adding a second and third finger and started to pump in and out of me in a fast pace. I felt myself coming closer to my release with every stroke of his tongue and pump of his fingers.

"O-oh N-Natsuuu I'm about t-to cum!" I screamed before waves of pleasure started to rack through my body and I felt myself spasm uncontrollably. I felt Natsu pull out his fingers and lick my juices off of each digit before he lapped up the juices that were flowing out of my entrance.

He returned back up to me with a smirk, "feel better my Luce?" I moaned again as I came down from my high before leaning up and giving him a peck on the lips, "much better." He smiled lovingly down at me as he moved some flyaway hairs from my face to behind my ear.

"But now it's your turn" I said with a sly smile before flipping us over so that I was straddling on top of him. He looked up at me with surprised eyes the size of bowling balls as I leaned into his neck and started to lightly kiss and lick at his hot skin. I moved to the scars that adorned his jaw and neck and I felt is body lightly shake with shivers that came from my light kisses on his sensitive spots. I started to move down to his chest and nipped lightly at his nipples making him let out a small growl of pleasure before I traveled farther down and started to trace his hard muscles with my fingertips and tongue. He shivered uncontrollably underneath my touch and I couldn't help but smirk at how helpless I could make the great Salamander with just my touch.

"Oh L-Luce…. I love you so much… Please keep g-going" he stammered as I slid his vest entirely off of him before latching my fingers under the waistband of his pants and boxers. I gave them a quick tug and his erection spring out quickly and I knew he needed a release. I gently took my fingers and grasped around his length before stroking it up and down lightly causing him to groan and buck his hips for more. I slowly brought my face down to his top before poking my tongue out to give his tip a testing lick. He gasped at the pleasure and I decided it was time to give in, in one quick motion I dove down and took most of his length into my mouth and used my hands to cover the rest. I started to lick and suck as I bobbed my head up and down and stroked the base with my hands.

He moaned in intense pleasure as he grabbed the back of my head and fisted my hair in his hands and tried to push me down farther onto his length. "Oh God Luce yes! Please keep going I'm going to cum soon" he moaned as I started to pump faster. His breathing became ragged and I then heard him let out a roar as his hot seed exploded in my mouth. I swallowed the salty liquid and licked the extra that trickled down his length.

"How was that my dragon?" I asked with a satisfied smirk on my face as I crawled up his still shaky body.

"Amazing Luce… How did I ever get to lucky?"

"I don't know, I guess it was just fate" I said with a smile before giving him a soft kiss. Our kiss became passionate and soon I felt heat start to build in my core again and I felt his length harden between my legs once more. He rolled me onto my back again but this time he immediately positioned himself at my entrance.

"Your treatment before was amazing, but nothing compares to being inside my mate" Natsu said before thrusting into me in one quick motion. I let out a gasp of surprise but pleasure quickly overcame me as he started to thrust in and out of me at an unimaginable pace.

"Oh Natsu! Please go harder and faster!" I yelled as pleasure continued to rack through my body with every thrust. Then Natsu hit a certain spot deep inside me that threw me over the edge, and I started to spasm uncontrollably as he continued ram into me and soon I heard him scream my name before spilling his seed deep inside me and he collapsed next to me.

**End of lemon**

"You are so amazing Natsu… I can never get enough of you. Why did we wait so long to do this?" I said as I gasped for air as I came down from my high.

"You are amazing too Luce, and I have no clue why we waited. It's unimaginable for me now to live without your touch." He then pulled me tightly into his arms and sighed contently before we both started to drift into a blissful sleep.

We woke up the next day still tangled up in each other's arms, and thanks to Porlyusica's morning sickness remedy, I felt great. We showered together before having a relaxing breakfast and headed out to the guild.

"I wonder if Happy and Wendy will be back, I can't wait to tell them everything" I said as I intertwined my fingers with Natsu's and we leisurely walked towards town.

"They should be back soon, I can't wait to see my little buddy again!" Before we knew it, we stood in front of the guilds doors and we're greeted by the entire guild yelling they're welcome back's to us. Mira waved us over where our typical group of friends sat.

"Hey guys!" Natsu and I said in unison as we approached them.

"How did everything go?" Levy asked excitedly, "you guys are back quick!"

"Well that's because we did what we set out to do, Luce and I are having a baby!" Natsu said as he picked me up and twirled me around.

Mira, Erza, Juvia, and Levy jumped up and down and squealed in excitement and Gajeel, and Gray both smiled at the news.

"Love rival is officially no longer my love rival!" Juvia happily said as she squeezed Gray's arm.

"I can't wait to go shopping for everything! We must leave at once!" Erza said with stars in her eyes.

"I agree, I'll ask someone to cover my shift here" Mira said before running to find someone to help her out.

"I'm coming too!" Levy said giddily, "plus, I need to get a few more things too" I smiled at my friend's reaction and looked over to see Natsu and Gray talking about how Natsu is going to have to mature before the baby comes. Like that is ever going to happen I thought with a giggle.

**Hey! I'm mature** Natsu told me in my head.

_Uh-huh sure you are Natsu_ I thought back before going up to him and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Congratulations Lucy, I know you'll be an awesome Mom" Gray said with a smile and Gajeel then approached us.

"So I take it you know the pregnancy for Dragonslayer's is much quicker than a typical pregnancy right? Levy is almost due soon and it's only been about a month and a week." That's when I looked over to Levy's tummy and realized how big it had gotten so quickly, with everything that was going on I almost forgot she was pregnant. I felt bad that I hadn't been there more for her but knew Gajeel was taking good care of her so she was doing good.

"Yeah Porlyusica explained everything to us yesterday. We are going to start getting ready for the baby as soon as possible so everything is ready for our little dragon." Natsu said as he lightly rubbed my stomach. I smiled up at him and Gajeel looked happy for the both of us.

I then heard someone clear their throat behind us and we both turned in the direction it came from. Lisanna stood there with her eyes staring down at the ground as she fidgeted with her hands uncomfortably.

"H-hey Natsu and Lucy… I don't expect you to forgive me for how I acted the other day but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I said. I went on a small mission with Big Brother Elf and I thought about everything and I feel much better and am happy you guys have found happiness with each other. I guess I was just overcome with jealousy since I always had a crush on Natsu but I guess deep down I always knew you two were meant for each other and would end up as mates. And Lucy, I just wanted to tell you I didn't mean a word I said to you, you have always been so nice and what I did was totally uncalled for." Natsu and I stared at her in shock that she apologized for everything.

"Well Lisanna, I agree that what you said was uncalled for, but I accept your apology and hope we can be friends still" I said with a smile and Natsu smiled down at me.

"Lisanna, I have always cared about you, but it has always been like a sister and brother kind of way for me. But if Lucy can forgive you for what happened I can put all of it behind me too, so let's all just be friends again okay?" Natsu said with his typical toothy grin.

"Thank you both so much! I promise nothing like that'll ever happen again!" Lisanna said with happy tears in her eyes before she started to head out the guild doors to go on a new mission.

"I'm glad that sorted itself out, I didn't want to be stressed with the baby and everything" I said as I lightly rubbed my stomach.

"Me too" Natsu said as he laid his hand over mine.

"No more dawdling Lucy! Let's go shopping!" Mira yelled as she dragged me out the doors with my other friends.

"You be careful with my mate and little dragon or else!" Natsu said as worry covered his face.

"Don't worry we'll protect them both and be back in a few hours! Bye boys!" Levy said with a smile and we all laughed as we headed into town.

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter to make up for my late update. I'm sorry it took so long! But please remember to review your thoughts and follow the story if you like it so far! There is still a lot more in store I promise, and thank you all for your kind reviews, I love all the support you are giving me. It inspires me to keep writing! Until next time!**

**-Bookgeek102**


	8. Shopping Trip and a Important Question

**All rights to Fairy Tail and it's character's go to Hiro Mashima**

"Lucy! Look at this crib! It's so cute!" Levy exclaimed as she fawned over a small animal-themed crib with a animal baby mobile attached to the top.

"Aww it is cute! And it is yellow and white so it would work for a boy or a girl! Speaking of which, are you hoping for the baby to be a particular sex Lucy?" Mira asked as she squeezed and played with a fluffy stuffed animal.

"I haven't really thought about that, I would be happy with a boy or a girl, I'm just excited to have a baby with Natsu." I said as I looked through different baby bottles. _Wow there are so many kinds! How will I know what the best one to get is? And they are so expensive!_ I thought as I looked at one that said pediatrician recommended.

"So Lucy, I know that dragonslayer's all mate, and when they do they basically consider their mate their wife, but are you even a little disappointed that Natsu and you didn't get married?" Erza said as she held thirty different baby outfits for both boys and girls piled in her arms.

"Well everything has been happening so quick that I haven't thought about that. But I'm sure Natsu and I will get married once everything calms down after the baby" I said with a smile as I finally decided on a set of bottles. The girls all shared a look of concern with each other, "what?"

"Well Lu, we all know how important it is to you to get married and have kids after you're married and we just feel bad that the order that you always hoped for isn't going to happen" Levy said.

"Well even though I always thought that was what was going to happen, I am happy either way because I'm with the man I love and I'm having a child with him. So the official stuff doesn't really matter to me anymore, plus we're mated so it's not like we're not committed to each other" I said as I tossed a couple of bibs into our cart.

"Your right Lu, and our entire guild is very excited and happy for both of you, and we're excited for the new member to arrive" Levy said as she walked over to me and placed her hand on my stomach.

"Girls! I found the absolute perfect crib for the baby, come look!" Erza said with an excited expression on her face. We all walked over to the crib she was next to, and all I can say was it was perfect. The crib was wooden and painted white, with cushioned sides and a blanket set inside which had adorable tiny red dragons all over it. And on top of it was a mobile with tiny red dragons that matched the blanket set. It was adorable, and perfect for a baby dragon slayer.

"It's perfect." I said as happy tears welled up in my eyes, it was finally starting to feel real. I was going to have a baby in only a few short weeks, and I couldn't wait.

By the end of the night, we bought around a hundred baby outfits that would work for both a boy or a girl, that Erza insisted on buying. The dragon themed crib, a stroller that was also dragon themed that matched the crib, a high chair, a bunch of cute baby stuffed animals and toys, tons of blankets, and all the other necessities that you would need for a baby. I would never have been able to afford it all if it wasn't for all my amazing friends that wanted to pitch in. Plus, Levy picked up the last few things that her and Gajeel needed for their baby.

We were now headed out of the store and a few men that worked at the store offered to deliver the heavy products that we bought. They asked for an address and Levy started to give them my old address on Strawberry Street.

"Actually, would you be able to deliver it to a small cottage that's in the forest on the outskirts of town? It has a sign in the shape of a cat's head in front of the house that says Happy and Natsu, I can show you the way" all the girls looked at me with their jaws dropped.

"So you're moving in with Natsu? That's so exciting!" Mirajane said giddily as she bounced up and down.

"Well we figured since we're having a baby we should move in together, and since Natsu doesn't have to pay rent it would be much cheaper for us to move in together at his place" I said with a smile.

"That's great for both of you" Juvia said with a smile, the delivery men said they would be happy to help carry our stuff to the house and we all made our way to Natsu's. I was surprised when we arrived to an empty house and figured Natsu must still be at the guildhall. The delivery men brought all of our stuff into the house and then left, after a few more minutes of the girls and I talking, the girls decided it was getting late and that they would head back to their own homes. They congratulated me on my pregnancy once more before leaving and I flopped onto the small couch exhausted from the long day. I absentmindedly placed my hand on my stomach and started rubbing small circles on it.

"I'm so excited to meet you baby, Mommy loves you so much already." _I wonder if it will be a girl or a boy, I would love them no matter what but if they're a boy, I wonder if they will be as crazy as Natsu can be. Who am I kidding, even if it's a girl they will probably be as crazy as Natsu is._ I thought as I let out a small chuckle. With how fast the baby was growing, I felt very exhausted the past couple of days._ It must be my body feels drained from how much energy goes into helping the baby grow as fast as it is._ After a few more minutes of lightly rubbing my stomach, I felt myself slowly drift off into a peaceful sleep.

I was awoken when I felt something stirring on my legs. I opened my eyes to see Happy looking at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Hey Lucy! I missed you and Natsu! But could you tell me why you're sleeping on Natsu and I's couch, and why there are a bunch of baby things here? And not trying to be rude but you seem extra chubby today." I felt a tinge of irritation come over me at his last statement, but realized I really must be looking extra chubby because of my pregnancy that he still didn't know about.

"Well Happy…. I'm sure Natsu wanted to tell you this but I guess I should since he's not here and it is kind of already obvious. Natsu and I are having a baby, and because it has dragon slayer magic it will be growing at a very fast pace so it will be here in about a month and a half. Plus, Natsu and I are now mates and we're going to be living together here. I hope you're okay with-" I was cut off by Happy jumping up and hugging my neck tightly.

"Finally! We can officially be a family, I always knew you guys would eventually get married, I was just waiting for one of you to finally stop being stupid and admit your feelings. But now that it's happening, I'm so excited! Plus I'm going to be Uncle Happy in only a few weeks! This must have been the vision Carla had that she made us leave our job early for!" I laughed as Happy jumped off me and started flying around excitedly through the living room.

"So where is Natsu? We went to the guildhall first but he wasn't there so that's why I figured he would be here." Happy said, and I immediately felt a panic rise over me when I realized he wasn't at the guildhall. But immediately after that I heard in my head **_hey Luce, could you come to the cherry blossom tree in the park in town?_** _Sure Natsu I'll be right there._ I answered back through my thoughts.

"He's in the town park, do you want to come with me to go see him?" I asked Happy before getting up off the couch and pulling on my boots.

"Sure but how did you all the sudden know where he was?" Happy said with a confused look.

"Because Natsu just told me, we can talk through thoughts"

"That's so crazy! And kinda creepy, but cool too. But yeah I would like to come too, how about I fly you over since walking must be kinda tiring for you since your pregnant."

"That would be great" after that we flew over to the town park and saw Natsu pacing back and forth next to our favorite blossom tree. Happy set me down before crashing into his chest hugging him and shouting that he was so excited for us to be an official family. Natsu laughed and hugged him back as he rubbed the fur on top of Happy's head.

"Hey there little buddy! I missed you! And I'm very excited for us to be a family too. And speaking of being an official family, Lucy can I ask you something important?" Natsu said as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Sure Natsu, anything."

"Well I've been thinking. I know that we are mated and that makes us an official couple in a dragon's point of view, but since we live in a human-run world now, and since you and I are technically still only human even though I do use dragon slayer magic, I was wondering if you would want to make us official to everyone else. Lucy I love you with all of my heart and soul, and I promise I will always be there to love and protect you for the rest of our lives. So will you please do me the amazing honor of also becoming my wife?" Natsu said as he walked over to me and kneeled down on one knee and opened up a small box. Inside the small box was a small gold ring with a princess cut diamond in the center and small rubies that framed it, it reminded me of the perfect combination of Natsu and I. The princess cut white diamond made me think of myself and the background I had. The rubies reminded me of Natsu and his fire dragon magic. And the gold made me think of the two of us combined, I felt tears well up in my eyes at the man before me and the beautiful ring he chose for us. I felt my head start nodding uncontrollably as more tears started to stream down my cheeks, "Yes Natsu! A million times yes!" I said as I jumped into his arms and held him close.

"I love you my beautiful Lucy" Natsu whispered in my ear as I felt him slide the ring on my left hand ring finger.

"I love you too my handsome dragon" I said before pulling him down and giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. We both laughed in absolute happiness, before we both realized that Happy was still flying right next to us and witnessed the whole thing.

"You guys are getting married! I need to go tell everybody! This is the biggest news since us defeating Alvarez!" he then flew over to us and gave us both a big hug and we all hugged each other for a minute before he quickly pulled away and flew off towards the guild to go tell everyone the big news.

"Well I guess we don't have to worry about telling everybody in the guild" I said with a laugh as Natsu and I watched Happy disappear into the night sky towards the guild.

"I guess not, but that's okay I would rather celebrate with you in private" Natsu said as he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I giggled at him.

"Then why don't we head to our house Mr. Dragneel"

"That is a great idea soon-to-be Mrs. Dragneel" Natsu said before leaning down and giving me one more quick peck on the lips before we started walking hand-in-hand towards his small cottage again. As we walked I looked down at the ring and saw how it sparkled in the moonlight and felt my heart start to pound in my chest, it seemed like everything was perfectly falling into place. I then looked up at the man that I soon would be married to, the one that was father to the baby that I had inside me, and my mate for life, and I smiled knowing that I always was fated to be his.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but I hope you liked the chapter! I know I'm really excited for their wedding! Please let me know what you thought of the chapter, and if you're excited for their wedding too in a review. Also, if you have any requests or suggestions for the story please feel free to let me know in a review or private message too. Thank you so much for all of you that are favoriting and following the story and that are leaving your thoughts, you really have been motivating and inspiring me to continue. Happy reading!**

**-Bookgeek102**


	9. Wedding Preparation's Part 1

**All rights to Fairy Tail and its characters go to the amazing Hiro Mashima**

"Um Luce? I think you and the girls might have gone a little overboard…" Natsu said as he stared at the giant pile of baby supplies in our living room. "I mean, do we really need 15 different types of bottles?"

"Of course we do Natsu! What if the baby is hungry and we already used 14 bottles and we need one? You'll be grateful for the 15th bottle" I answered and he let out an amused laugh.

"But look what we found! It's a dragon-themed bed!" I looked over at Natsu to see his eyes sparkling with excitement at the new baby bed.

"It's… Perfect. I love you Luce" he said as he came over to me and left a peck on my lips.

"I know right? But since I'm pregnant…. You're going to have to put all this stuff together"

"Oh really? Are you bedridden already?" he said as he raised an eyebrow at me. I then overdramatically clutched my stomach as I went to the couch and flopped onto it.

"As you can see, yes I am."

"We'll see about that!" Natsu said as he pounced on me and started to tickle my sides relentlessly.

"N-Natsu S-stop please!" I screamed between giggling fits.

"Are you still going to make me do all the work alone?" He asked with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"N-no I'll help!" As soon as I said that his onslaught of tickles came to an abrupt stop and he gave me a quick kiss before hopping off the couch. "You're such a jerk!" I said with a smile.

"But you still love me" he said as he offered me a hand to get off the couch.

"Yes I do, my dragon" after that I got on my tiptoes to reach his face and we started to softly kiss each other. Our soft touched quickly turned passionate and Natsu picked me up so my legs were straddling his hips. He started to walk us into our new bedroom together and he kicked the door shut behind us. He then pressed me up against the door he had just shut and started to grind his hips into my mine.

**Lemon!**

I let out a moan as I felt his hardness press against my already wet entrance. I moved my hands from being entangled in his pink hair to the bottom of his shirt as I started to pull it up. Natsu got the hint and stopped kissing me so he could pull his shirt up over his head right before pulling mine off too. Since I wasn't wearing a bra, our bare chests rubbed against one another and we both moaned at the skin-to-skin contact. His right hand went back to its place of holding my butt while his left went up to my right breast as he started to massage it and tease my already hardened peak.

"Oh Natsuuu" I moaned out his name as he traced kisses down to my mate mark and nipped at it playfully which sent shivers down my spine.

"Tell me what you want…" He said with a husky voice that only I got the pleasure of hearing.

"I-I want...mmmm… Y-you" I stuttered between moans and gasps of pleasure.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that Luce…" Natsu said as he started to nibble at my ear lobe with his sharp fang.

"Ah! Natsu please! I want you inside me now!" With that, in a blur I was laying on the king sized bed with Natsu hovering above me. He then ripped off the skirt I along with my panties and then he kicked off his own baggy pants and boxers in one swift motion. Normally, I would scream at him for destroying my clothes, but in this instant I was too much in an aroused haze to care. He then positioned himself at my entrance and thrusted in hard and deep. I let out a surprised cry, but quickly adjusted to his large size once again and moaned in pleasure as he started to glide in and out of me at a fast pace.

"Oh Natsu! Harder!" I screamed as he started to pick the pace up even more and he started to thrust in deeper.

"L-Luce… You're so damn tight!" He said between his thrusts, he then leaned down to give me a passionate kiss.

"I'm close Natsu!" I yelled as I felt the ball inside me start to tighten intensely.

"Me too Luce!" His thrusts started to become erratic and after a few more deep thrusts I felt my inner walls start to clench around him as my orgasm overcame me. Immediately after that Natsu let out a dragon-like roar as his seed was shot in hot spurts deep within me. He collapsed next to me and pulled me close to him as we came down from our highs

**End of Lemon**

"Luce you as so amazing… I love you"

"I love you too Natsu… So much" we layed in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So when do you want to get married?" Natsu asked as he started to play with my hair as I rested my head on his warm chest.

"Soon, I mean, I don't want anything too fancy. Plus, were already mated and are having a baby in a little more than a month. So I kind of want to get married before that."

"Sounds good to me, the sooner the better. Besides, everyone we would want to be there is at the guild so they would all be able to come"

"You're right Natsu. I actually wouldn't mind getting married at the guild hall if they decorated it nicely, Mira could cook the food, Gramps could marry us, and Erza can help with the dresses and tuxes" I said with a smile as the idea of getting married surrounded by all our friends in our favorite place started to set in.

"That sounds absolutely perfect to me. How about tomorrow we go to the guild and figure everything out with everyone."

"Okay, goodnight Natsu."

"Goodnight my love" He said before kissing me on the top of my head and we both fell into a happy sleep in eachothers arms.

The next morning we woke up together and headed out to the guild. As soon as we entered, I was attacked by Mira, Levy, Erza, and just about every other girl in our guild as they all begged to see the ring and asked various questions about the proposal and wedding details. Natsu and I laughed and we explained our idea of what we would like to do for our wedding. Erza didn't like the idea of a small wedding because she had been dreaming of planning us an extravagant one but finally agreed to our idea. Mira happily agreed to do the cooking with the help of a few other guild members, and Gramps was ecstatic about the idea of marrying us. We all agreed that the wedding would be held three days from now, and everyone divided to take different tasks to make sure everything was ready for the big day. Levy and Happy decided to be in charge of decorations, Erza was measuring everyone to find out formal attire sizes, Mira went shopping to get food for a big feast, Juvia and Gray were in charge of sending out invitations to people that were not currently at the guild, and Wendy and Carla were in charge of baking the cake. Everyone else in the guild were helping in any way they could and helped get the guild hall cleaned up.

After a long day of wedding preparations, I went out to sit at a bench and get some fresh air.

"It's tiring being pregnant with a baby dragon slayer isn't it?" I heard Levy said as she plopped down next to me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah it is, I feel bad that you are working so hard on my wedding while you are so close to you due date Levy..."

"Dont worry about it! I'm not doing any lifting and I want to help! Your one of my best friends! I need to be apart of your big day."

"Speaking of which, are you kind of bummed that Gajeel hasn't proposed yet?" I asked as I watched her lightly rub her swollen belly.

"Actually, he asked me if I wanted to get married. But I told him it really didn't matter to me. I don't need a legal document to tell everyone that Gajeel is mine and that I am his. Maybe we'll get married eventually. But for now, I'm happy just being mates and having his child." She said earnestly as she looked up and smiled happily at me.

"I understand, and when you do get married I promise I'll be there for you too!" I said and we both hugged before laughing together. All of the sudden, I heard a splash sound and Levy abruptly held her stomach with a surprised look on her face. I looked down to see a puddle at Levy's feet.

"Oh my God Levy I think your water just broke!" I exclaimed as I jumped from my spot. "Gajeel! Come quick! Levy's water just broke!" I screamed as loud as I could to make sure Gajeel could hear me. Within an instant, Gajeel was at Levy's side and he picked her up bridal style.

"Bunny girl, could you quickly get someone to find Porlyusica for us? I'm going to get Levy to the infirmary."

"Of course, no problem." _Natsu, Levy is going into labor, could you please find Porlyusica and bring her to the guild for Gajeel? _I asked Natsu through our thought connection, instantly I heard him respond, _**No problem Luce. **_

I followed Gajeel and Levy up to the infirmary and kept our guildmates from crowding them. Wendy came up with us and as she used her sky magic to keep her pain at bay, I grabbed some buckets of cool water and some washcloths for Levy. Once Porlyusica arrived, she pushed everyone except for Gajeel and Wendy out of the room to wait. After a few long hours of hearing Levy cry out painfully, Gajeel emerged with the biggest smile I have ever seen on him as he announced it was a girl. The entire guild erupted into loud cheering and excitement. When we asked for the name, he said it was still undecided. He then invited us to come and see the baby and Levy in pairs so we wouldn't overcrowd them.

Natsu and I were lucky enough to be able to see the baby right after Gramps went. When we walked in to see Levy holding a little bundle with a tiny head full of black hair peeking out, I squealed in delight. That was going to be Natsu and I in only a few weeks!

"Levy… She's beautiful. I'm so happy for the both of you" I said with a smile as I looked down at the sweet sleeping baby in her arms.

"She definitely doesn't take after the iron idiot that's for sure! She's too cute to be half him!" Natsu remarked getting an irritated glare from Gajeel, "just kidding man! Congratulations" he said and Levy and Gajeel both thanked him.

"I'm sorry I probably won't be able to help with your wedding or be there, she wasn't due for another few days but she came early." Levy said apologetically at me.

"Don't worry about it at all! I want you to enjoy your new member of your family. We actually are going to head out so you can get some privacy" I said with a smile before congratulating them once again before we walked out and started heading home.

"That will be us soon enough" Natsu said as he took my hand in his.

"Yes it will, I'm a little nervous but so excited" I said with a smile as I looked up at my handsome mate.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Natsu asked as he squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"Erza and I will be choosing my wedding dress, and I'm going to help get some of the decorations up in the guildhall. What will you be doing?"

"I want to take a few small local jobs to help pay for everything, then I need to get my tux from Erza, and I also want to help with decorations." With that, we continued to make our way home. I couldn't believe I would be marrying the love of my life in only three days, my life couldn't be any more perfect than it was in that moment.

**Gajeel and Levy had their baby! Yay! I need your help though, please review some baby name ideas. I will be putting the chosen name in the next chapter so any suggestions would be great! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think, the wedding will be coming soon too, I promise. **

**-Bookgeek102**


	10. Wedding Preparation's Part 2

**Fairy Tail and all of it's character's belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima, the man that made me fall in love with anime, and made me feel apart of a family**

"Hey guys! Gajeel and I have a very important announcement to make, we decided our daughters name is Kaida! It means little dragon" Levy said with a sweet smile as she looked lovingly at the infant in Gajeels arms. A roar of cheers and laughter exploded throughout the guild as the celebration continued for our newest addition to the Fairy Tail family.

It had been two days since Levy had her baby, and the party hasn't seized since. I have been spending a lot of my time preparing for my wedding tomorrow and helping the new parents by running errands for them with Natsu, or just being there for my best friend. Seeing her with her bundle of joy made me even more nervous and excited to be a parent like her in just a few short weeks.

The guildhall now was decorated for the wedding with white fabric draping from the ceiling and flower arrangements that Droy created arranged on tables and entry ways. Natsu had taken some easy jobs with Happy to pay for our wedding expenses, and I had found the most perfect dress, I couldn't wait for Natsu to see me in it.

Levy was still recovering from childbirth so today was the first time she was really able to move around, but she is insisting she wants to at least attend Natsu and I's wedding ceremony. Which made me happy since I couldn't imagine my wedding without my best friend being there.

I gently placed my hand on my stomach and smiled, _I can't wait to marry your Daddy and meet you! _"I can't wait either Luce" Natsu startled me by suddenly wrapping his arms around me after reading my thoughts. I leaned back against his muscular form and he gently kissed my mate mark which sent shivers up my spine as it heated up.

"This place looks great! And Mira's food smells so good for tomorrow" I said happily as my stomach gurgled from the aromas leaving the guild kitchen. "Yeah it does, she's an amazing cook, but I still like your food better" he said before nibbling at my earlobe making my giggle.

"Alright enough of that you love birds! There will be plenty of time for that on your wedding night!" Erza said as she approached us with a long red dress on.

"Will this look good as the bridesmaid dress for tomorrow? If you like it I can find one for Wendy and Juvia to wear too" she said as she twirled in the beautiful gown. "Yes it's perfect" I said with a smile, our theme was red, since it was Natu's favorite color.

The rest of the day I looked over all the decorations and details for the wedding, making sure everything was all set, while Natsu made sure to taste test all the wedding food which I didn't think was necessary but I also didn't think he cared.

**That night outside of Fairy Hills...**

"I hate this stupid tradition…" Natsu said with a groan as we gave each other a long hug goodbye for the night. "Well at least I'll see you tomorrow and after that we will officially spend every other day together as husband and wife" I said before giving him a light peck on the lips.

Behind me I heard Erza huff as she tapped her foot impatiently making sure Natsu left for the night. He gave her an irritated growl, which made Erza give him a death glare in return, and a look of fear took over his face.

"Alright I guess I should get going then, I love you and be safe tonight okay?" He said before also placing a warm hand on my belly and smiling down and it.

"Don't worry Natsu, I love you too and I'll be with Erza, Mira, Juvia, Cana, Wendy, and Carla afterall, they'll keep us safe" I said before placing my hand overtop of his. We gave each other a long loving kiss before he hesitantly turned and started walking away with Happy hovering a few feet above him.

"Bye Lucy! See you tomorrow!" the excess said happily as he enthusiastically waved goodbye. "Bye Happy! Keep an eye on my groom that he stays out of trouble okay?" _**Thanks Luce, you know I wont get in any trouble… Maybe. **_I giggled as my mate spoke to me through our mental connection and turned to look at Erza who had her arms crossed.

"Well now that that's _finally_ over, lets go have fun!" She said as a big smile graced her lips before grabbing my arm and dragging me into Fairy Hills to her room. When we walked in, all the girls sat on the floor in a circle, each had a bottle of alcohol in their hands, well except for Wendy who had juice instead, and already looked pretty buzzed. Erza quickly snatched the other bottle of liquor before joining them, and I grabbed a glass of water instead and sat on a chair near them since I didn't feel like trying to get off the floor while pregnant.

"Let's play a game!" Mira slurred slightly in her drunken state, _oh god this won't be good_ I thought nervously. _**What's wrong already?**_ Natsu asked in my mind, _nothing the girls just want to play a game while they are drunk, I_ replied. _**You better not be drinking while your pregnant Luce!**_ I rolled my eyes, _of course not Natsu, I'm not that stupid._

Erza interrupted my internal conversation by yelling out already sounding a little tipsy "lets play truth or dare!" Wendy and I groaned while all the other girls yelled in agreement with Erza. "Alright it's settled, and since your the bride-to-be Lucy, your first! Truth or dare?" The redhead asked while already having an evil glint in her eyes.

"Um, I guess truth" I said nervously, she looked up thoughtfully for a moment before asking "how long have you and Natsu been sleeping together?" _Oh lord. _I sighed and told them the day we became mates was the first time we had, they all were surprised by this saying that they thought we had been together longer than that but thinking it was just in secret.

"Cana, truth or dare" Mira then asked, Cana chose dare and she ended up having to take off all her clothes until the end of the game to which she didn't really care. Then Cana asked Mira if she had ever slept with Laxus, to which Mira's drunken face became a tomato before she answered that they have, and that they actually have been secretly seeing each other for a couple years now which did not really surprise any of us, but we knew their relationship was not going to be a secret anymore.

I asked Wendy truth or dare and she chose truth, I then asked if her and Romeo had kissed yet, and to our surprise she told us she wasn't interested in Romeo, and that there was someone else that held her heart, not even Carla seemed to know what she was talking about,_ I wonder who it is_…

The game carried on a few more hours and before we knew it, it was past midnight. At this point, all the girls other than Wendy and I were drunk, Cana was still naked, Wendy had to act like a cat, Carla was acting like a dog chasing Wendy around, Erza was performing a play that no one was paying attention to, Juvia was crying in the corner saying "Gray my love…" over and over again, and Mira was almost fully passed out. We learned that Erza and Jellal were officially dating, Cana was seeing Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, and that Happy was dating Carla in secret.

I decided it was time for bed and went to lay on the guest bed Erza set up for me. The other girls headed to their own rooms and Erza headed to her own bed. _**Goodnight my love, I can't wait to see you tomorrow, **__Goodnight Natsu, I love you and I can't wait to see you either. _I fell asleep shortly after dreaming of what was to come the next day, and felt absolutely blissful.

**Hey guys! Please don't hate me for making you wait so long for this update, I had a major case of writer's block and life got very hectic. But I promise I will not make you wait like that again for this story! The wedding chapter should be up within a week and will be much longer than this one is, I can't wait! As always please leave a review on what you thought of this chapter, and happy reading!**

**-Bookgeek102**


End file.
